


Soul Buddies

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: They Do Have A Soul [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Jeremy centric, Jeremy’s POV, Like back in march, Lindsay is mentioned in passing but her name is never spoken, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, Oneshot, Poor boy needs a hug, Soulmate AU, aha! That was a trap! It’s mutual pining!, almost forgot those two, geoff/jack is platonic, haha - Freeform, it’s here now lol, may expand in this au, may not, only time will tell, power au, power soulmate au, there is a bit of gore, welp, wrote this for a gift exchange on the ah Amino, ‘Unrequited’ pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. It’s a fact if life. Another fact was that when you found them you gained a power unique to you two. One Final Fact, only ten percent of the population ever meant their fated. So life went on. Jeremy Dooley is in the 90 percent of people, until suddenly he isn’t. But his soulmate seemingly wants nothing to do with him. That’s fine.It’s not fine





	Soul Buddies

Soul powers were wack. That's what Jeremy had always thought. Sure they can be pretty useful, but most people will never know theirs, locked behind the barrier of finding your soulmate, and well, most people never found their soulmates. It was a fact that only about ten percent of the population found their soulmates. The majority if the human race accepted this, went on with their lives, found love by themselves, and lived. Jeremy Dooley was one of these people, living his life, all notions of finding his mystical other half purged from his mind. Besides he was just a nobody in an underground fighting ring just to get enough money to survive, who’d want a soulmate like him? 

Though all things had to come to an end, including Jeremy’s tenure as an underground fighter, but honestly it was for the better. The bostonite had received a call, a call from a number in Los Santos. At first Jeremy had been hesitant to answer, but in the end he did, only to be greeted by an excitable Brit, asking if he was available for an interview to join the fakes on friday at noon. It was a tuesday afternoon, so Jeremy did the impulsive thing (and well he wasn’t raised to be rude) and said yes. After giving him a date and time the brit hung up. Not once did he give a name or ask for Jeremy’s. 

Immediately after the call Jeremy packed his things, everything fitting in two suitcases, and got a one way ticket to the city of crime. Jeremy was familiar with the name Fakes, a common nickname for the Fake AH Crew, the crew that practically ran the city. And they called him. Surely it was a wrong number, but Jeremy had to take this opportunity, it was a chance to better himself, to do something other than fight against the same people over and over again. That was as long as they didn’t realize their mistake. 

The days passed quickly and soon Jeremy was on a flight to Los Santos, taking a flight on Thursday and setting up in a cheap motel. He was excited, his heart hammering inside his chest. He felt like he was supposed to do this, he was given a chance to be something more, to do something fun, be a part of something greater. It was exhilarating. The bostonite set out an outfit for tomorrow, and just crashed after setting his alarm. His alarm went off at 10 o’clock, giving him an hour and a half to get ready and go. The first he did was jump in the shower and wash off. He wanted to make sure he looked presentable, that he made a good first impression. 

The excitement he felt from yesterday was now replaced with anxiety and dread. What if they realized their mistake? What if they decided that they didn’t need him for whatever they called him for? What if they just straight up killed him? He wanted to go back to Boston, pretend he never got a call from the fakes, go back to mindlessly beating people up for others entertainment. But he couldn’t. He had said he’d be there and his momma didn’t raise no liar, didn’t raise a quitter. So he threw on his clothes (white pants, orange top, and purple suit coat with a cowboy hat. It was the nicest things he owned) and left.

He followed his phones directions to a small cafe. Jeremy ordered a bagel and sat down with it, nibbling on it as he waited. It was still ten minutes before the meeting and Jeremy could feel that his nerves were fried. He just wanted to get this done, find out if he flew across the country for no reason or not. He looked up as he heard the bell ring, watching two people walk in. It was immediately recognizable who they were, even for the bostonite. It was one Geoff Ramsey, the kingpin of the Fakes, and his Golden Boi, resident hacker for the crew. Jeremy felt his heart beating faster, as he watched them. He saw them look over and he gave them a short wave, prompting the duo to walk over and take a seat. 

“You’re the one Gavin called?” Geoff asked as he looked over Jeremy.

“Yes sir. Rimmy Tim at your service.” He responded. He hadn’t really given thought to what to call himself, just choosing the name on the spot. 

“Well Rimmy Tim. We have a spot open on our crew, and we need someone with your expertise, the beat em up and send them a message kind.” Geoff said. Jeremy took in that information and nodded. That was even luckier for him, that the person they had wanted was skilled in something he could definitely translate his own skills to. Geoff then proceeded to grill Jeremy, asking him question after question about his life and his loyalties. The kingpin must have been satisfied with his answers, offering Jeremy the job as soon as they were finished

“All right. If I join what's in it for me?” Jeremy asked the kingpin, feeling much braver than he should. By all means he should own up, tell them he’s not who they wanted, but well, he was selfish. This was his one shot at a better life, his one shot to actually live, not just survive. He was taking it.

“Well, you’ll get paid fairly well for any job you do and you’ll get a room at the penthouse, along with other various perks of being a Fake.” Geoff told him. 

“All right, I’m willing to join your crew.” Jeremy said with a shrug. Inside he was cheering, he had a stable place to stay and a job.

“Cool beans. Gavin here will text you the penthouse’s address. Just tell the receptionist you work with me and she’ll give you access to the floor.” Geoff told Jeremy. The bostonite nodded and then looked to Gavin, having forgotten the Brit was even here. Gavin gave Jeremy a small smile as he looked up from his phone, Jeremy’s phone buzzing slightly.

Three hours of internal fighting later Jeremy was making his way to the address Gavin had sent him, his humble suitcase being dragged behind them. The building was large and imposing, but Jeremy held his head high, still in the outfit from the meeting. He could do this. He was a fake now. He belonged here. So he fearlessly walked into the building. The receptionist was a tired looking woman with brilliant red dyed hair.

“I work for Geoff Ramsey.” Jeremy said. She looked him over and sighed

“All right, Geoff’s floor will be lit up. Push only that button.” She said. Jeremy nodded as he went to the waiting elevator. As the doors shut he swore he heard her mutter how Geoff kept adopting strays. It was probably just his imagination. The bostonite waited, tapping his foot at the elevator went up and up and up. Jeremy watched the doors open and was greeted with squeals from who assumed was Gavin, and the angry (happy?) yells of someone else who had hints of a New Jersey accent. 

“Get back here you dick head!” The Jersey male yelled out, just in time for Jeremy to see a floating Gavin cackling as he held a pair of glasses high above his head.

“You’ll never catch me alive my boi!” Gavin called out, stopping when he saw Jeremy outside the elevator doors.

“Geoff! Rimmy Tim is here-ACK!” Gavin’s sentence was cut short as he was barreled by a mop of curly brown hair.

“Gotcha Bitch.” The male said, voice fond as the two fell to the ground. Geoff walked in at that moment and looked at the scene before him. 

“What did I say about fucking with gravity in the penthouse.” Geoff said sternly.

“Not to…” Gavin muttered as he sat up.

“Exactly. Now you fucking love birds go get Jack and the Vagabond.” Geoff told them. The duo sighed and nodded before getting up and scurrying off.

“Sorry about Gavin and Michael. The two of them are soulmates and utterly insufferable together.” Geoff said and motioned Jeremy to follow him hin. Wordlessly the color disaster would follow Geoff to the kitchen, inside was filled with the smells of pasta and my god was that just amazing. 

“You’re just in time, I just finished dinner. Set you stuff to the side and Jack will show you your room after you eat.” Geoff said. Okay Jeremy was not expecting that. Just a warm welcome, like he was already part of the family. So Jeremy wordlessly sat down in a seat and waited. Soon the red head he guessed was Jack walked in and walked over to Geoff, helping him dish out the food. Next Gavin and Michael walked in and sat together. 

Last but not least, Vagabond in his infamous skull mask walked in. An aura of cold radiated off the mercenary, an aura of fear. Jeremy looked into the black sockets of the skull mask, seeing the ice blue eyes behind it and felt a surge of energy go through him, seemingly burning all his nerves. Jeremy sucked in a deep breathe as the Vagabond took a surprised step back. The noise of the kitchen went silent, all eyes on the two. 

“You.” Was all the Vagabond said, voice a lot softer than Jeremy imagined it would be. 

“Me?” Jeremy managed to say, voice wavering.

“Yes. Our bond was just forged.” Vagabond said, and if possible the silence got thicker in the room. Bond forming, they were soulmates? No. That was impossible. But Jeremy couldn’t deny the thrum of energy that pulsed beneath his skin, the energy that was only just now coming to life.

“So that makes us soulmates.” Jeremy said, to which The Vagabond only nodded. Jeremy had found his soulmate and subsequently gained his power. He was thanking every deity he could think of for the wrong number call, that he’d taken this opportunity instead of chickening out.

“Oh shit. Ryan found his soulmate.” Michael said, breaking the silence. The Vagabond, Ryan(?), just sighed and sent a glare at Michael, removing his mask. Holy fuck that was now what Jeremy was expecting. Ryan was fucking hot, even with his eyes covered in black face paint.

“Thanks for telling him my name. Something that maybe I should have told him.” Ryan said, exasperated. Michael just huffed at that. 

“As much as I’d love for you two to spend time together and experiment to find your power, Geoff made dinner, so eat.” Jack said, sliding plates to everyone. Dinner, was an affair. The five acted less like hardened criminals and more like a dysfunctional family. One that seemed to just absorb Jeremy right into it. Jeremy felt himself smiling as he listened to the fakes, this family. It was nice, made Jeremy smile. It was such a change from his lonely apartment, from his solitary life.

“Yo Rimmy Tim, you going to share your name with us?” Gavin asked. Oh right! 

“Jeremy, Jeremy Dooley.” He said, he saw Ryan nod a bit at that. He couldn’t help his heart skipping at that, okay. No. Jeremy you are not here for a relationship. Yes he may be your soulmate, but he almost certainly didn’t want a relationship with you. 

“Hey, I got a question. Why the fuck are you so short?” Geoff asked. 

“Lil J! He’s too small to hurt anyone!” Michael cackled out. Jeremy huffed at that, acting like he was offended.

“Well when I kick your kneecaps out you’ll be sorry.” Jeremy said jokingly, and that was all it took to drag Jeremy into the conversation. It felt so natural to him, so natural to just join in. Soon enough the food was eaten and the plates were placed in the sink and Michael began cleaning them. Jack said that they took turns doing chores, and that Jeremy would be fit into the chore wheel once he settled in. 

The getaway driver showed Jeremy the room that was now his own and left Jeremy to his own devices. Jeremy settled into the room and unpacked his meager belongings and put them away. Jeremy felt as if this was home, maybe the fact he found his soulmate helped, not that he’d ever say.

It didn’t take long for Jeremy to settle in, to start doing jobs for Geoff, to start making more money than he could have ever hoped to make back in boston. So he could afford to get more things for himself, though he kept to the purple and orange color scheme. Partially because it annoyed the hell out of Gavin, but mostly because he legitimately liked the color scheme. 

However, the more Jeremy integrated into the crew, the more he noticed that Ryan avoided him. They had talked two times alone. One the day after, where Ryan admitted he had no clue what their power was, and that he’d tell Jeremy if he found it out first. The second was when Jeremy found Ryan awake four in the morning, just watching tv in the living room. Ryan just said he had insomnia, and left it at that. It really wasn’t a talk. Jeremy wanted to talk with Ryan, to connect with the mercenary, but he seemed to avoid Jeremy. Seemed to dislike him in general, and by god did that hurt. 

He knew that he was falling for Ryan, knew it as he watched Ryan act so carefree around the other crewmates and grew jealous. Maybe it was just Jeremy, he had never considered himself soulmate material after all. So he really didn’t blame Ryan for disliking him, so he let Ryan keep his distance. He could grow past this, after all platonic soulmate were a thing. Jack and Geoff were perfect examples of platonic soulmates. He could let himself live with that, as long as he could keep Ryan in his life. He let himself believe that lie.

“We have control over bones.” Ryan said one day, just opening Jeremy’s door without knocking. Jeremy jumped and cursed softly, having been in the middle of changing and was shirtless. Ryan was blood spattered and in full vagabond gear.

“Bone manipulation? Do I want to know how you learned that?” Jeremy asked. 

“I’ll give you a hint. The poor fool who tried to mug me on my way home no longer has a skull.” Ryan said, his tone a touch too gleeful. Jeremy shivered at that and shook his head. At least he knew what they could do. 

“Uh okay. Thanks for letting me know.” Jeremy said, a bit fidgety because he was very shirtless in front of the man he was falling more and more for. Ryan seemed to realize this as well, eyes flicking to Jeremy’s bare chest.

“I’ll, uh, go now.” Ryan said, leaving and shutting the door behind him. Jeremy sighed, slinking into his desk chair. You fucked up Jeremy. Jeremy just held his head in his hands. Of course Ryan doesn’t like him. No one would like him.

The days went on and eventually Jeremy was invited to a heist, a test heist. It was supposed to be in and out job. Key word supposed to. The target was a smaller bank on the edge of the downtown district. It was a Wednesday, the day the bank supposedly had the most money. Ryan and Jeremy were on crowd control while Michael and Geoff were collecting. Jack and Gavin were outside in the van, Jack ready to floor it and Gavin with his tech as he watched them from the bank’s security feeds.

Inevitably something went wrong and the police were called, cutting Jeremy and Ryan from the crew. Over the coms he heard Michael and Geoff make it to the van and reconnect with their soulmates, leaving Ryan and Jeremy alone with the cops. Ryan was taking advantage of their soul power, having created multiple bone knives that he was using along with his bullets, but Jeremy could tell he was tiring. They weren’t going to last long. 

Then Ryan was shot. Jeremy let out a cry of shock as Ryn stumbled back to cover, blood flowing down the wound on his shoulder. Not lethal, but Ryan really couldn’t shoot now. This was as good as a death sentence. Jeremy felt his rage boil as he saw Ryan clutching the bullet wound. He felt a thrum of energy flowing through him and he just let it out. Now Jeremy had never used his power before, never had a want or a need to. But to say he was surprised was an understatement. The blood around him circled him, and Jeremy could feel it was under his command. He flicked his hand out and the blood shot forwards at rapid speeds, piercing the police. They were shocked, not expecting this, and the had no real defense, especially with all the blood on the pavement, blood that was under Jeremy’s command. 

Wordlessly Jeremy stepped forwards, the massive amounts of blood doing as he willed. There was no mercy in his eyes as he moved forwards. The police were terrified and began to take to their cars and flee. They were not dying today. As the police fled his crew flew in. Jeremy looked at them, forcing himself to let go as they ushered him and Ryan into the van. Jeremy sat in silence. How did he do that? Wasn’t bone manipulation their power? Or maybe they were aspect of their true power? 

“Stop thinking.” Michael said, giving Jeremy a look. It was obvious to the others he was overthinking. For now he should just focus on the now, the fact that they were alive, and that Jeremy should really come clean to Ryan. But was he? Hell to the fucking no! He wasn’t about to completely screw himself over. Maybe one day, when Ryan could actually tolerate his presence. Until then he was content in never telling a soul.

But it appears Life really hated him. When they got back and Jack had seen to Ryan’s wounds, aka took out the bullet and then took on the wound herself, Michael shoved him into a room. Jeremy wheeled around to yell at him and leave, to find the door firm and unmoving. Well fuck him with a cactus. Jeremy sighed and turned around, face to chest with Ryan. Oh. So that’s what they were doing. Real fucking mature guys. 

“Not my Idea.” Jeremy said instantly and looked at Ryan. The mercenary had a small look of fear on his face, one that quickly morphed to neutral. Jeremy was a bit confused. Why would Ryan have any fear towards him? Maybe he was just frightened of the fact Jeremy seemed to have a different power than him. That seemed more likely than anything else. What soulmate pairs had different powers? It was always the same shared power. Maybe they were never meant to be soulmates. 

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy sighed out softly. This was all his fault one way or another, might as well apologize now.

“Why are you apologizing? You haven’t done anything.” Ryan told him. 

“Then why do you avoid me? This is the first real conversation we’ve had and I’ve been here for six months.” Jeremy said, his voice accusatory. Ryan’s gaze flicked to the ground, something akin to guilt flashing across his face.

“That’s none of your business.” Ryan muttered.

“None of my business? It’s completely my business Ryan! We’re soulmates! We’re supposed to be each other’s other half! Not whatever the hell this is.” The words that fell from Jeremy’s mouth were raw with his emotions. He just wanted an explanation as to what he did wrong, why Ryan must hate him.

“It’s easier to avoid you and pretend I don’t care, than to have you close and lose you.” Ryan admitted softly, looking up at Jeremy. 

“Ryan….”

“I already lost one person I loved to this life. I told myself it wouldn’t happen again. Then you walk in and I couldn’t not fall for you, whether it be through the bond we have, or by watching you as you became a part of this dysfunctional family. I thought that if you hated me then you could be safe. So I avoided you, pretended like my heart wasn’t yearning for you, pretended you were just another temp hire.” Ryan said, gaze having looked to the side, his hands clenched. 

“I thought I had done something wrong Ryan. I thought I’d done something that caused you to hate me.” Jeremy mumbled. How should he feel now that he knew that Ryan just was trying to protect him, in some weird way.

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I’m such a fucking asshole. You must hate me, rightfully so.” The mercenary said. Jeremy didn’t think at that moment, if he was hearing Ryan right, then Ryan maybe romantically liked him as well and thought he hated him. Just like Jeremy thought. So the brawler grabbed Ryan’s face and brought him down for a chaste kiss. Jeremy could feel Ryan’s hesitance, and as he began kissing Jeremy back.

“I think we should start over.” Jeremy said as they pulled away, panting softly as he looked up at Ryan. Ryan had a faint red dusting along his cheeks, just like his assumed he did if the heat of his cheeks was any indicator.

“Agreed. I’m Ryan Haywood and I’m your soulmate.”

“Jeremy Dooley, and I never thought I’d meet you.” The shorter said, grinning softly. Ryan smiled back at him, a small chuckle on his lips.

“Me and you, a night out on the town, properly get to know each other.” Ryan suggested.

“I think that sounds perfect.” Jeremy agreed. Before Ryan had a chance to add something, the sounds of cheering could be heard outside.

“Fucking I told you Geoff! I told you this would work!” The voice of Michael called out, following by Gavin’s laughter. After a few seconds the door was cracked open, the two now free to leave now that they had talked it out.

“I’m going to kill Michael.” Jeremy muttered as he took a step away from Ryan. His blush had definitely increased now that he knew that they had been listened to at least somewhat.

“I’ll help hide the body. Murder and disposal of corpses is a good couple’s bonding activity yeah?” Ryan asked, his own face a brilliant red as well. Jeremy chuckled softly at that, this was the Ryan he wanted to know, the Ryan the other’s already knew.

“I mean in our line of work I think it would be.” Jeremy told him. Ryan smiled brightly at that and would take Jeremy’s hand in his, and god Jeremy could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. This was what he had wanted for months now. 

Together the duo would walk out of the room. Michael was arguing with Geoff, a teasing sort of argument. It was clear that the air was casual, that nothing was being taken serious. Jeremy felt comfortable here, this was his home. He was happy here with the Fakes, with his soulmate. 

This was a life he had never expected to have. He had expected to spend his days in that damned fighting ring, to one day die there and be forgotten like any other nameless fighter that had taken one to many hits. He hadn’t expected a wrong number call to change his life so drastically. He hadn’t expected that coming to Los Santos would give him a life worth living. But here he was. His name, a name chosen spur of the moment, put fear in so many. He also had a soulmate, something so few people in this world could say. He would never trade this for anything, he’d answer the call in a heartbeat if he had to do this all again

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation of the soulmate powers
> 
> Ryan and Jeremy can manipulate any organics, that includes Blood, Bone, plants, and flesh. 
> 
> Michael and Gavin can manipulate Gravity and how it affects an object/person, ie make it weightless, reverse the pull of gravity, increase it, etc. 
> 
> Geoff and Jack, they’re platonic soulmates and they have advanced healing as well as the ability to take the wounds of others onto themselves.
> 
> I kinda wanna do more in this au, but uh, i don’t have the best writing track record do I lol. 
> 
> Also, tscfog should be out maybe next week? It’ll be that or dc redux.


End file.
